What good will come of this!
by Valgarent
Summary: When the land they know is destroyed, Can they see through the darkness and find hope in a time filled with despair.
1. How life was before part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Guild Wars, the story line or Any Familiar Names, NCsoft does... I'm just using them for this(Cause I like the story...)

A/N This is my First Fan Fiction, so i'm sure people will say it sucks, if you think so please tell me how to improve it so I can do better on my next Chapters and other stories.

How life was before(part 1)

It was just like any other day, the sun shined bright in the clear blue sky. A young elementalist sat under a tree, singing softly, Her shoulder Length black hair moved in the gentle breeze. She looked around as the citizens of Ascalon go about their daily lives. She sighed, remembering that today, she is suppose to end the academy and join the Vanguard. It was expected of her to, as her mother and father where already apart of it. She stood up, and started toward the Academy gates, She was told Sir Tydus wanted to speak with her. "Savana, I've been waiting for you." Sir Tydus said, walking over to her. Close behind him, was a monk, bald with a tattoo covering his entire head. Savana looked over at the monk then back to Sir Tydus. "You wanted to speak with me?" She asked, wondering what she was summoned for. "I know today your suppose to enter the academy but there is something I need to do. You are still new to the ways of the Elementalist, and I'd like for you to be trained a bit before you can enter." Tydus said, reaching into a pouch and pulling out 10 gold coins. "Take this to get you started..." The monk had been with sir tydus all day, and was a bit bored, he yawned lightly. Sir tydus looked back at him, then back to Savana. "Oh, I almost forgot... Savana, This is Valgarent... I'd like for you two to train together." Tydus said. "I wish you both good luck..." He left.

Savana looked at Valgarent. "Um... Hi..." She said, a bit scared of Valgarent. "We... Should get going..." He said, he sounded, shy, and a bit nervous around her. "Um... ok." Savana said, as they start walking towards the gate out of town., "Savana?" Valgarent said quietly, "I'm not much of a fighter... but... I'll try my best to help." Savana looked at him, She never seen a monk in combat before so she didn't know how useful he'd be. "Alright... I'm counting on you..." She said. They leave Ascalon city and walk out onto beautiful fields. Another monk and Elementalist are out there, Talking about something, they see Savana and Valgarent and walked over. "You two where sent by sir Tydus?" the Monk asked. Both nod. "We have a simple task for you both... You must kill 3 Skale that have been wandering the roads, Many travelers have been complaining about them... This will be your first test. If you complete this, we will give you basic training..." The elementalist said. Valgarent and Savana look at Each other then start up the road.

"Val? um... do you mind if I call you Val?" Savana asked. Valgarent shook his head. "No... Everyone else does..." He said quietly. Savana nods. "Have you seen a Skale before?" She asked, a bit scared as she's never seen a skale before and didn't know what they looked like. Valgarent shakes his head. "I've never seen them..." Savana looked down. "Just great." Up the road a ways, both could hear something, neither didn't know what it was. "Do you think it's the skale?" Savana asked. Valgarent looked at her then picks up the pace, Almost to a run. Savana follows close behind, both stop at the hill top looking at LargeAmphibians, All where a slight blue color, Walking around in on road. They were walking up right, a bit hunched over. Walking on 3 legs, with the forth curled up to it's chest a bit. "That must be them..." Valgarnet said, crouching a bit. Savana was scared,_ They are worse then I thought..._ she thought, just standing behind Valgarent. _Come on Savana... you can do this. _Valgarent looked at her "let's attack one at a time..." he said, finally not sounding scared or nervous. Savana nods. Both ready to Strike, Savana readies her Fire Wand, as does Valgarent. "You use that?" She asked, surprised Valgarent used that same weapon as her. Valgarent nods. "Yes, it was the best one to choose from..." He Said.

Valgarent stood up and charged the Skale followed by Savana. They attack one and it fights back, It seems to go after Valgarent more, so Valgarent continues to Dodge the best he can, while Savana attacks. The Skale goes down and they almost immediately go after the next one. Again it was the same strategy, and again with the third. The other 2 skale notice and run. Valgarent kneeled to the ground, He took a few hits from the skale, but stood up. "L-let's get back..." He said, starting back with a slight limp. Savana walked next to him a little worried. They get back, and the monk heals Valgarent's wounds. "You two did well... and now we shall train you, so you can put up more of a fight with the challenges down the road." The Train them, Valgarent learning to heal, and Savana learning to use Fire. "We've only taught you one of the many skills... If you want to continue your training, go see Aziure In Wizards Folley..." said the Elementalist " and see Brother Mhenlo in Ashford Abbey..." the monk said, "We shall leave you... good luck to you both..." They leave them.

Savana and Valgarent sit down, both Exhausted from the fight still, "Let's... Rest for a little bit..." Savana said looking at Valgarent. Valgarent nods, "sounds good to me...". They sit there, the wind picks up, Savana runs a hand through her hair. Val looks around rubbing his head. He looks up. "We have too much to do before sunset..." Valgarent said. Savana looked at him. "What... do you mean?" She asked as Valgarent lays back. "The deadline to enter the academy is before sunset..." "What!" Savana said, surprised, She didn't know they had to be in before sunset. "Then we should get going!" She stands. "Where to first? Ashford Abbey or Wizards Folley?" Valgarent asked, "Ashford... I heard going to met Aziure is hard." Valgarent stands. "okay... then let's go." Valgarent said, starting toward Ashford, Savana walked next to him. They enter Ashford Abbey, looking around.

They spot Brother Mhenlo and go over to him. Mhenlo looked at them as they approach. "Is there something I can do for you?" "We where told... you could help train us." Valgarent said. "Ah, I got a message about you not long ago, yes, I can... I need your help with something... both of you." Mhenlo said, looking at Savana. "What can I do?" She asked. Mhenlo looks back to Valgarent. "The Abbot Paulus has found something deep in the Catacombs, but he must go through poison... Paulus is unable to heal himself and I need someone to go with him." "I'd be honored to go..." Valgarent said, with a slight bow. Mhenlo looks at Savana. "I'm going to teach you a new skill... Miss... Do you want to learn it?" Savana shakes her head. "No..." She said. Mhenlo nods. "If you change your mind, I'll be glad to teach you it..." He said, Teaching Valgarent the skill. Valgarent starts toward the Catacombs, Savana follows.

At the entrance was a Monk, and A Necromancer. Valgarent instantly recognized who it was. "Necromancer Munne..." He said, walking towards the two arguing people. "I don't need another Monk here to start arguing with me!" She said, giving an Evil Glare to Valgarent. "I'm not here to argue... I'm only here to help Paulus..." "And I am Paulus... So... Brother mhenlo sent you to help..." Paulus said, he looked at Valgarent then Munne then back to Valgarent. "come on, Let's get this over with..." he said, Starting deeper into the catacombs, followed by Valgarent and Savana.

A/N: Well hope you like it, I did some minor editing. Please comment


	2. How life was before part 2

A/N I thank the Carmen and Gothic for the comments they put up, and will do everything I can to improve on my writing. If you could think of something else I should improve on please let me know.

How life was before (part 2)

Valgarent and Savana continued to follow Paulus. "This seems easy." Savana said quietly as they continue deeper. Valgarent starts looking around more franticly upon hear noises, scraping of metal against stone. They walk through a small corridor big enough for 1 person at a time. Paulus goes first, waiting for Valgarent and Savana. When all are through they see a stair case, leading down. Near the bottom they see what was making the noise, a walking corpse. Paulus looks at Valgarent, "I can take care of that…"He said, Readying his Sword and Shield. Paulus runs toward the Corpse, It sees him and starts to cast a spell. As it casts it, Paula uses a skill also. He casts it faster then the corpse does, A White circle surrounds the Corpse, killing it instantly. "I see why you can't heal, you're a smiting monk." Valgarent said, looking at Paulus. "Yes, I've trained for months to master smiting, but I failed to learn healing." He looked at Valgarent, then Savana. "Miss, you should stay here wait for us to return." Savana nods, and leaning up against a wall. At the bottom of the stairs was the poison; they start to run through it.

As Paulus and Valgarent continue through, Valgarent notices all the Ghosts roaming around. He doesn't let that distract him; He casts 'Healing Breeze', on Paulus and himself. They continue to run, orbs floating around them from Valgarent's spell. They run up another set of stairs and Valgarent heals them again after his spell wore off. Paulus picks up an artifact. "This is heavy…" He said, as he starts to hurry back. Both can hear fighting where Savana was waiting. Valgarent casts 'Healing Breeze' one more time before, before running ahead to see what was going on. He stops for a minute, looking up at Savana fighting 3 more corpses, 1 with a bow and the other two with maces. Savana continues to cast 'Flare', the spell she learned from the elementalist outside ascalon city. Valgarent casts 'healing breeze' on Savana and starts to fight with her. Paulus run up, seeing the fight, he drops the Artifact and starts to fight, casting 'Banish' on the Archer. The Archer doesn't go down, and starts to attack Paulus. Both of the Mace wielding corpses attack Savana. Both swinging downward simultaneously, Savana dodge one but gets his hard by the other, falling to the ground. The one that hit her starts to swing again but Valgarent hits it with 'Banish'. It falls to the ground, lying motionless. The other looks at Valgarent and Charges at him, Valgarent casts 'Healing breeze' on himself and starts to fight back. Paulus had just brought down the Archer looking over at Valgarent. Savana finally stands back up, Using what little energy she had left, casts flare again. The last corpse falls to the ground, all three now motionless.

Valgarent walks over, and picks up the bones that weren't destroyed, burned or damaged in any way. "Why are you taking those! What use will they be to us?" Savana asked. Valgarent looks at her. "I'm sure we'll find someone who will trade or buy these off us. We should start collecting items such as these, as we need money to survive." He said. Savana nods "Okay." Paulus grabs the Artifact and runs back to Brother Mhelno. Valgarent and Savana follow, "I thank you for your help." Paulus said, going off, leaving the artifact with Mhelno. "You two did well, I can expect great things from both you, if you get accepted into the academy." He said, He leaves taking the Artifact somewhere.

Valgarent looks at Savana. "It's time to head for Wizards Folley." "Your right, I think we are making good time, it's not even mid-day yet." She said, smiling, looking up at the still clear sky. Valgarent nodded, and started to walk. Savana yawned lightly, and then started to walk with him. Valgarent slows his pace, as does Savana they walk next to each other. "What's wrong?" She asked, wondering why he slowed down. "It's nothing… We don't need to be in such a rush. We still have more then half the day to complete our task…" He said, they walk in Silence through Ashford. The few people out look at them and go about their day. Soon they enter Wizards Folley, and start walking toward the base of the mountains.

Soon, the green, hills, turns to beautiful, snow filled mountains. They continue walking through, unaware they are being followed. "It's so beautiful here…" Savana said in awe of the area. "I can't believe this place could be dangerous." The moment she finished her sentence, an Ice Elemental charges at her. Without thinking or Hesitating, she casts Flare on it. It melts without putting up a fight. "Wow… that was easy." She said a bit scared. "I just hope that never happens again." She said. "That was a small elemental, we got lucky." Valgarent said. "I don't think 'Flare' would work that fast on them" Savana sighed, "This is going to be one of those days."

The get to the Tower without any other fights, Azuire was muttering to herself. She looks at Valgarent and Savana as they approach. "I heard someone might try to get here… I take it you had no trouble on your journey?" She asked. Valgarent shook his head. "We had no trouble…" Valgarent said. Savana nods. "Azuire… I came to…" "…see if I will train you?" Azuire interrupted. "Yes, I can… but I need you to do a small task for me." Azuire said looking around. "What is it?" Savana asked, ready to do anything. Azuire walked up to Savana and Valgarent. "I've been working on a ward, but every time I attempt to cast it… Hordes of Ice elementals attack, and I'm forced to defend myself. I ask that you protect me while I cast the ward… I'll teach you a few spells to help you in the fight." She put a hand on Savana shoulder. Savana nods. "I'll do my best…"

Valgarent sits off to the side as Azuire teaches Savana 'Fire storm'. About an hour later, Azuire was ready to try and cast the ward. Valgarent and Savana stood by her, ready to fight. "I can't wait to try my new spell" Savana said, excited. The moment Azuire starts to cast, All of them could hear the sound of something charging. Savana starts to cast fire storm, as about 10 Ice elementals come over the hill in front of them. She casts the spell just a few feet away from them, where the area was being showered by small fire balls. The elementals die left and right, only leaving 3 left after the spell was over. Valgarent was amazed by how powerful the spells where. Savana starts to Cast 'Flare' in rapid succession. The Ice elementals ignore Valgarent and Savana and go straight for Azuire. Valgarent healed her, while Savana continues to hit the Elementals with Flare.

Azuire casts the ward, and helps Savana and Valgarent defeat the remaining Elementals. "I thank you two for helping me…"Azuire said. Savana smiled, "No problem… and thanks for training me." She said; glad to have learned such a powerful move. Valgarent and Savana started back to Ascalon city. As they are walking through Ashford, Savana stopped dead in her tracks. Valgarent looked back at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, he walked a bit closer to her. He noticed she had a slightly, confused yet scared look. "I just… have a feeling something bad is going to happen." She said looking at him. "It will be fine… I'm sure you're just nervous about entering the academy." Valgarent said, putting an arm around her, trying to comfort her a bit as she was really scared about her feeling. "Come on… Let's hurry back to Tydus… We should tell him we are ready to enter the academy." Valgarent said. Savana nods and they both start to run back to the city.

Just outside the city, Haversdan stops them. "Valgarent… Savana… I have a message from Sir Tydus. He wants you two to go find Devona in Ashford and see if she requires any help." Valgarent and Savana nod. "Right away." Savana said, as they start back to Ashford. "That was pointless, come back here just to be sent to Ashford again." Savana complained about it. Valgarent nods. "But there is nothing we can do, come on Savana." He said, picking up the Pace. _'And we have to run again!'_ Savana thought, following Valgarent. When they get to Ashford, they ask one of the guards about Devona. He points them in the direction she was last seen. Devona was looking over a map of the area and didn't' notice Valgarent and Savana walking toward her. "Excuse me… Do you happen to be Devona?" Valgarent asked, Devona lowers the map and looks at them. 'Yes I am… What can I do for you?" She said rolling up the Map and putting it in her backpack.

"We where sent by Sir Tydus to assist you." Savana said. "And I'd love your help… I need to you to go into the Abbey and talk with Meerak. He's been starting a rumor and I need you to go speak with him about it." Devona said, picking up her hammer and resting it on her shoulder. Valgarent nods, and starts toward Meerak's location, Savana followed close behind him. They enter Ashford abbey and Valgarent heads straight toward Meerak. Valgarent was surprised at how busy Ashford abbey was at that moment. "This must be almost everyone wanting to join the academy." Savana muttered. Not far ahead, another monk about Valgarent's size, and build, was standing just looking around for something. Valgarent walks up to him. "Meerak?" He asked. The monk turns to them. "Yes, Can I help you two with something?" He asked. Valgarent nods "We where sent by Devona, She said…" "Devona sent you? I'm glad, I have a message I need you to take to Sir Tydus." Meerak interrupts him. "I've been having visions, and if they are correct, Then something devastating will happen." He pulls out an Envelope. "Take this to Tydus for me, as I am far to busy to do it myself. He need to be informed of this, the fate of Ascalon might depend on it." He hands Savana the Envelope, and she puts it away. Savana nods, and waits for Valgarent, who is looking at Meerak in a bit of disbelief. He shakes his head and starts to walk with Savana back to Ascalon.

It was getting late, they had wasted a lot of time running back and forth, it was almost sun-set. They hurry back; they reach Tydus who was outside the Academy Gate. "Sir Tydus, We have a message for you…" Savana said, handing him the letter. Tydus read it. "If this is correct…" He takes a deep breath. "Dwayna help us…" He said quietly, and then he turns to Valgarent and Savana. "You've done enough training, When you are ready, let me know and I'll let you into the academy. Both take a deep breath. "We are ready…" They said together. Tydus nods, and opens the gate for them. They enter the academy. 2 years of being in the academy and they finally get to test what they learned. Both received a message to meet with Prince Rurik outside of Ascalon city. As they walk to where the prince was waiting, another monk, and a warrior join them. "Who are you?" Savana asked them. "I am Alesha." The monk said, "…and this is Stefan." She said pointing to the warrior. Stefan nods a bit, but doesn't say anything. "Are you two joining us on this mission?" Savana asked. Both nod. "Prince Rurik didn't want you two doing this alone, so he assigned us to come with you…" Stefan said, looking over at Savana.

They continue walking; soon they see Rurik and Tydus. "I'm glad you could make it…" Rurik said, as the four stand in front of him. "Vatlaaw Doomtooth, one of the Charr leaders, has been spotted behind the wall, I called you here today to help me find, and eliminate him." He said. All four salute him. "We'd be honored to help you." Valgarent said, the others nod in agreement. "Good, then let's begin." Rurik said, He starts to walk down a flight of stairs, followed by Valgarent and the others. They come to a Canyon and could hear noises deep within. "Grawl…" Stefan said quietly, unsheathing his sword. Rurik already had his sword out; the blade was surrounded in flames. Valgarent and Savana stand ready to fight, and Alesha prepared to heal. As they walk deeper in, three Grawl charge, all with hammers. One charged at Rurik and he lunges, his sword going through the Grawl. Rurik pulls out the blade, and it falls to the ground. Savana was casting Flare on the Grawl charging her. It got no more then two feet away before falling to the ground, its body burnt badly. The last Grawl was fighting Stefan; it swings, hitting him hard across the face. Stefan falls to the ground, but bounces back when Alesha healed him. The Grawl had his back to Stefan, thinking his attack killed him. Stefan jumps up, and runs his sword down its back, as it lets out a cry of pain and falls to the ground.

"They are easier then people make them sound…" Savana said, as they start to walk again. "Grawl where never very strong, but in larger numbers they are a force to be reckoned with." Rurik said, keeping his guard up for more. They come across a cave, loaded with boxes; they start to walk by it, as an arrow flies out and bounces off Rurik's armor. They all turn to see a Grawl with a long bow crouched behind the boxes. Savana casts fire storm on the grawl, killing it and 2 others hiding there. Rurik looks at her, and then starts to run a little. The others keep up, but all stop when they hear a loud roar. "That must be him…" Rurik said quietly. They walk up a ways, and see vatlaaw and three grawl, all with hammers. "I'll go for Vatlaaw…" Rurik said, "…cover me." he gets up and starts to run toward Vatlaaw. Vatlaaw readies his bow and starts to shot at Rurik, missing him but only barely. Valgarent and the others distract the grawl while Rurik fights the Charr. The Grawl go down with ease but Vatlaaw was still fighting. Rurik finally drives his sword into him. Vatlaaw staggers a bit, not wanting to give up, But falls down, dying from the amount of blood he was losing. Valgarent and Savana run to the Cliff and look over Ascalon city, just as everything went wrong. All they could see was Ascalon being destroyed; they couldn't tell by what as one landed a few feet away, knocking them unconscious as the land they knew was changed forever.

A/N Yeah… The first two chapters are going to be my worst ones… but I tried my best. I'll get Chapter three up when I can.


End file.
